Sephiria
Sephiria was born into a world of mystery. Her home was an isle on Naboo shrouded by Force generated mist. Her father crash landed near the island and penetrated the mist, and met her mother a local woman on the island who nursed him back to health. Her father was a high ranking soldier of some sort and had to leave the planet shortly after Sephiria turned seven with the promise of returning home once his mission was over... she never saw him again. At the age of nine there was an attack on her island which destroyed her home and caused irreversible cataracts which lead to her blindness. Shortly afterwards her mother took her and left her in the trust of guardians on Aargau before disappearing completely. =Biography= Early Life Little is known about her life prior to Aargau with the exception of her memories growing up on Naboo. Life in the Sith Order Before becoming a Sith Apprentice, she was referred to as a "problem child" by her handlers during her training. In one of her escapades, she infiltrated the Citadel and broke into Archias' quarters. Other incidences she would "escape" training only to be recaptured later. During her escapes she would travel around New Escrow inciting chaos until she was recaptured. Each time she would willingly return to the Vault where she trained as an assassin. Sith Apprentice Maedm As Maedm, Sephiria cared for no one, only helping others because she is ordered to, and taking pleasure in scaring humans. Despite her outgoing facade, she is also solitary and rarely has contact with any of the other Sith in the Order (she was surprised when Lord Carnifex summoned her out of the blue to a duel). She also keeps secrets from her handlers, and severely distrusts the Sith Order but has unfaltering faith in Darth Archias. During Darth Archias' year long absence, she took on several students to train in the Force. Notably Sara Darklight and Chris Gunstar. Relationships Kel Sentriss/Darth Archais Sephiria's relationship with Kel is a strange one to say the least. Despite being in a close Master/Apprentice relationship, she is also the only person to see the other parts of his persona which he frequently hides from others. In addition to her studies, she also lives with him on the top level of the Citadel. Wherever Kel travels, she is often nearby somewhere either performing her duties as a reconn officer or supervising the mission. Despite having a close relationship with one another, they both understand the nature of their relationship and that it would be her destiny to one day take his mantle. As a Sith Knight, Kel trained Sephiria in the ways of the Sith and in combat. Lord Carnifex Sephiria was Carnifex's closest ally and confidante. Little can be said about their lives before meeting each other, only that Carnifex challenged her directly to a duel in the arenas. During the duel she not only impressed him with her skill with a saber but also with her unconditional loyalty to the Sith. After realizing that their skills with the saber were on par with each other, the duel ended when the pair mercilessly annihilated all the spectators in the arena. Their partnership is one of the ultimate personifications of Sith ideals: Both are cold and efficient in the execution of their duties with unquestioning loyalty to the Sith Code. Carnifex was the brute force behind the relationship, while Sephiria was the master manipulator who knew how to probe the psyche of friend and foe alike to get whatever they wanted from each one, each time. Together they trained under the watchful eye of Darth Archias. He helped focus her hatred and power while she taught him how to manipulate the Force and others. It was rumored that at some point the pair eventually married in secret without the knowledge or permission of the Order. Overall they maintain that their relationship is a professional one despite their marriage to each other. In a twist of fate their lives became intertwined when she accidentally happened upon a Force Ghost manifesting herself in his mind. All rumors were laid to rest when Carnifex obtained permission from her father to marry her. The pair married in a secluded glade on Thyferra while Sephiria was pregnant, which created much contraversy particularly between Sephiria and Le'to Beastial. Kajasecticus Sinistrus/Lord Sinistrus Her relationship with Lord Sinistrus is foggy at best. In Reality In reality they met in the Nystao spaceport and she was injured after attempting to probe his mind. She then spent the next few days in the Grand Dukha being cared for by Lord Sinistrus who fell in love with her. Torn between duty to the Order, her faithfulness to Archias and to Carnifex she refused his advances but not before she became pregnant with his child. Unknown to her a secret assassination attempt had taken place when someone from Aargau tried to kill her by loading her ship with explosives and setting it to detonate when she would be predicted to be in hyperspace. Kaja's intervention had inadvertently saved her life but destroyed the space port. In an attempt to free herself from his grasp she destroyed his memories of her using Sorcery but in the process drove him insane when memories of his past forcefully resurfaced and consumed him. Unable to live with the monster she had unleashed she pulled Kaja's psyche into her own and battled with him in the alternate plane. After realizing that victory was impossible she sacrificed her own memories of him to stabilize his mind before throwing him back into his own body. She awoke later on without any recollection of the days prior to and escaped the Grand Dukha. She found herself amongst the wreckage of the Nystao spaceport in the wake of its destruction. Confused and otherwise cut off from the Force she walked around the spaceport investigating what happened. Kaja secretly followed her to the Space port and attempted to tell her what happened in the past few days but the shock was too much for her to handle. She attempted to flee from him by jumping over a wall and using whatever Force power she had to propel her over. She miscalculated the distance and instead flew headlong into the wall, rendering her unconscious. She was taken onboard a ship where Kaja decided it would be best to "coax" her memories along and then proceeded to rewrite and implant her memories of him. The rest is history. Reality as Sephiria Remembers It According to Sephiria she somehow arrived on Honoghr but can't place when it happened. All that she knew was that she was oddly and unquestionably attracted to him. From the moment they met they were inseperable. She vaguely remembers the night of passion she shared with Kaja before going into surgery. The surgery was a success and her and Kaja set off for Nystao to do some shopping when they happened upon the wreck of the Spaceport. The rest of that memory ends there, later on she was told that her former partner Lord Carnifex was responsible for the attempt on her life and had come to Honoghr to finish her off. In a fit of blind rage they dueled in the Spaceport until Carnifex unleashed a small grenade which exploded infront of her. The resulting explosion left her dazed and her memories of the fight fragmented. She later awoke in the hold of the ship. Since then she has stuck by Kaja on their various adventures throughout the galaxy, their bond growing stronger by each day. To this end she could not imagine a life without him and will kill anyone who threatens his life. Life After his Memory Manipulation After his memory manipulation Sephiria inadvertently began to journey towards the lightside. By altering her memories of Lord Carnifex she became distrustful of the Sith Order and her former partner. Afterwards she became more kind and deeply loving towards Kaja but remained cold and relentless towards Carnifex whom she believes is trying to destroy her relationship. Since her memories of their meetings were disrupted she now believes that Kaja is a Jedi Knight and Adiemus Matango is his faithful manservant. A Twist of Fate In an ironic twist of fate, Sephiria begins to turn closer towards the lightside on their campaign on Bothawui, forcing Kaja to do the unthinkable. She secretly confides to him her hatred for the Sith and that the thought of a Sith Lord being the father of her children would break her heart. As a result Kaja found himself precariously teetering towards the light again. Unknown to Kaja it was Lord Carnifex who kept her faithful to the Darkside and to the Sith Order. Although Darth Archias was her Master, he was more of a soldier then a Sith Lord and was not equipped well enough to show her the Darkside without causing himself to question everything himself. Her later encounter with Jedi Master Jago Pulastra drove her further into the Darkness while bringing him closer to neutrality. Progeny Apprentice: Sara Darklight Student: Chris Gunstar Foes Max Christiforti Family Durak Mandalo- Uncle Durak Mandalo is Sephiria's uncle through her father, An Tiarna. Originally believed to be her older brother, through an unusual turn of events they met at her wedding on Thyferra before proceeding to travel the galaxy together. She tricked Durak into accompanying her to Bassadro after Ramiel Diux had betrayed her. She convinced Durak that Ramiel and his Order were intending on launching an attack against one of the IF controlled worlds and that intervention had to be taken. Using the Order of Seven's fleets, they began their attack on the planet which quickly surrendered to their control. They presently share joint control of Bassadro as the engimatic Malik and Malika (King and Queen Consort). After Bassadro they ventured to Dathomir, acting on a tip that the Phoenix Imperium intended to betray the Dark Council and to survey the planet to determine if there was an allegience between the Phoenix Imperium and the native Nightsisters. Trapped on a planet with feminist ideals were radically idolized, she forced Durak to assume the identity of her slave while on this planet. The information they gathered was somewhat inconclusive as they were forced to abort after Sephiria gave birth to her daughter Ailyn. This was also the location where Sephiria was accepted into the Order of Seven. After Dathomir, the pair returned home to the Order of Seven controlled planet of Rishi. There Sephiria was left to recouperate while organizing missions for both the Second Imperium and the Order. After a short respite, she left her daughter under the care of Jawas to bring to her husband whenever he returned to the planet. :Durak Mandalo: I stand in contropposta Sephiria: Well that's a new way to describe an erection Personality and Traits There is little data about her true personality, only that she's quite skilled in adopting whatever persona she needs to be to get the job done. The following is the listings of the people she "portrays" to accomplish day to day life without drawing unnecessary attention to herself. She merely considers all the personalities listed below as being "acts" with the exception of her real personality. Main Aliases & Personalities Vere Aldina - Brigadier General of Aargau's Armed Forces Vere is portrayed as a non Force using driven, ambitious and talented general. She is usually sweet and caring, but is strict and commanding when it comes to work. Her attitude toward work and her ability to order people around earned her the imposing stature worthy of a general. Vere has a no-nonsense attitude and constantly harps upon her subordinates. As a low ranking general she has high expectations of those around her. Her personality ranges from being a caring individual to a bitter, battle hardened soldier depending on the circumstances. Her persona also reflects a certain hatred for the Sith, the Force and lightsabers. Vere's preferred weapon is a slug thrower and almost any kind of blaster she can get her hands on. Ly'Sel Sinistrus (nee Sforza) - incredibly shy military brat and wife of Kaja Sinistrus Ly'Sel is portrayed as an untrained Force sensitive born and only child of Captain Vaas Sforza and Lady Eline Sforza. Shy by nature, she frequently stutters when meeting strangers. She is a strict vegetarian and has a strong fondness for animals. The only time she speaks more then 3 words in a sentence is when she's talking to or about Kaja. Maedm - Sith Apprentice Maedm only "appears" whenever the name is spoken to her. As Maedm, Sephiria dresses in gender ambiguous clothing, wears a voice alternator and almost always wears some sort of full face mask to hide her identity. Maedm only speaks when spoken to and only speaks openly around Archias. As Maedm, Sephiria prefers to be addressed as "my Lord" or "he" to further distance herself as a "person". As a Sith Apprentice, Maedm is cold and efficient in executing his duties. Maedm is fiercely loyal to Darth Archias and follows his orders without question. Maedm appears to be cold and emotionless and lives up to the "ideal" expectations of a Sith apprentice. In addition to all this, Maedm is a firm believer that honour is paramount over everything. Maedm is also a firm believer that the Sith can feel compassion, however it only exists at the end of a sword. Eliza Donna - the party girl Eliza is the larger-then-life, happy go lucky party girl personality Sephiria uses to infiltrate underground nightclubs. Flirtatious by nature with a certain aversion towards ale, Eliza has been seen partying herself well into the night. She favors fruit flavored drinks, flirty and scandalous looking clothing. If she's not at the bar challenging people to drinking contests, she can frequently be seen on the dance floor busting a move. Sephiria - her original personality Sephiria is "the hidden side" of all of Sephiria's personalities. It is the one that she only releases in private amongst people she trusts. Deeply insecure, she holds a hidden grudge against Darth Archias for destroying the life she had and effectively erasing her from existence. Over the years she came to accept this and eventually "forgave" Archias. Naturally accident prone and clumsy by nature, Sephiria before undergoing her Sith training was a far cry from the life she would eventually lead. Sephiria is the typical teenage girl being forced to play different roles and to live up to various expectations. She has a love for collecting and making stuffed animals and cooking. Abilities and Powers Sephiria's Force Powers (in no order) Basic Powers '' 1. Force Pull 2. Force Push 3. Telekinesis 4. Magnify senses - increases the effectiveness of the natural senses 5. Force Empathy 6. Force Concealment 7. Force Postcognition - the ability to see memories or events in the passed by being on the location or touching an object 8. Force Concealment 9. Force Sight ''Darkside Powers - Level: Sith Warrior 1. False Light 2. Deadly Sight 3. Memory Manipulation 4. Dream Power - the ability to influence dreams Necromancy - Level: Acolyte 1. Bone Dance - work in progress, only works with small simple creatures Fleet and Ground Forces Personal Flagship: 1 ISD II - F.U. Christiforti The Nightfall Fleet: (currently stationed over Aargau; when Kel Sentriss is in command of the fleet the Tyrant is the flagship, when Sephiria is in command the F.U. Christiforti is the flagship) 1 Deathbringer-class SD - The Tyrant (with Archais) 1 Acclamator-II - The Kruhl 2 Interdictor cruisers - The Desolous, the Karnage 2 Broadside Cruisers 4 Carrack cruisers 9 MC30c Mon Cal frigates 72 Hyper-capable TIE Defenders 1 Random freighter Archias stole from the Jedi she renamed "Master Sparky" in honour of her Master Ground Forces: 1 black Theta-class shuttle. (armed with self-destruct device, remote-detonated.) Memorable Quotations And on that note, I'm going to bid thee farewell, before I lose the fragile grip on reality that's been keeping me from spooning with a llama. ~ Eralam of Tython to Sephiria I do NOT look like an eight-legged horse! ~ Whill Shaman Odin No I don't want to do shots with you, I'm busy talking on the phone with an omnicient being with god like powers on a Star Wars RPG site who thinks he's a lightsaber weilding astromech droid. ~ Sephiria in real life turning down an opportunity to drinking shots with teenagers I'm far more fond of you then I'd be prepared to admit sober,though in an almost entirely asexual way. ~ Random text message from some JvS Player to her mobile Behind the Scenes In Character 'Behind the Scenes' ~ Sephiria is left handed ~ Sephiria never refers to Archias as 'Kel' unless they're in private. Much to Archias' chagrin Sephiria also refers to him as 'Master Sparky' due to his excessive use of Force Lightening. ~ Sephiria loves beaches and lakeside views because they are reminiscent to her home on Naboo ~ Sephiria has a large collection of crocheted stuffed animals in her quarters on Aargau. She frequently made them while she was still blind to help her with her concentration. She also claims that 'knitting cleanses the soul'. ~ As a Sith, Sephiria was rather vain knowing that the darksided corrupted bodies and made them look older. As a result she hardly draws on her Force powers because she doesn't like how the darkside contorts her face when she uses it. But don't let this be a sign that she's weak. She's been known to fight on par with minimal use of the Force against normal combatants. For combat she uses her prowess with the saber with minimal use of the Force and for torture she favors psychological interrogation and 'soft torture'. ~ Sephiria prefers a Sith sword over a lightsaber because she believes that there was more mercy in the sharp blade of the Sith sword then in a lightsaber. Swords were reliable and more hardy then a lightsaber. Also they were more efficient at providing a swift end to her opponents because of the blood loss. She felt that the cauterizing heat of the lightsaber merely prolonged their agony. Out of Character 'Behind the Scenes' ~ Sephiria is played by an engimatic person known only as N.E.S who claims that the character 'Sephiria' was molded after and inspired by her real life younger sister Shayna. NES frequently consults Shayna about the quirks of Sephiria and Sephiria's actions in character are affected by Shayna's real life attributes and moodswings. ~ A competent RPer in her own right, NES frequently travels around planets assisting with storyline developments and is notorious for posting long, flowery messages. ~ NES' RPing trademark is ~= before each post and a blue/green font colour Category:Characters